BROKEN WINGS
by whitewolf022
Summary: here's another bleach fic! it's less lined up with the original plot than Tite Kubo created, but it's still a story. ByaXOC, IchiXRuki


B R O K E N W I N G S 10/07'

* * *

The night was a cold temperature for October, the white moon hanging high in the sky above me. I glowered at the five large demi-hollows surrounding us, towering over my comrade and I. "Ichigo, take that side; I'll handle this one!" I shouted, dispersing from my friend as we both took down the demi-hollow group...

* * *

"Kita!" He barked as I was sliced in the shoulder by the hollow. I bounced back, landing on my feet. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. But this will. To you. Hakudo 15: Raiho!!" I unleashed my favored spell: fiery howl. The hollow's screeches of agony sounded as it disappeared into thin air.

"Damn." I sank to my knees as the pain in my shoulder came back at full speed; I gripped my shoulderblade, warm blood running down my arm.

"Kita, c'mon. We've gotta go back to Urahara's." Ichigo helped me lean into his side as we retreated...

* * *

I winced as she healed my wound. "Thanks, Orihime." I thanked her quietly, getting up from sitting down. "Kita, are you sure you should walk?" Rukia asked from the side. "Yeah. I'm fine... Ow!" I yelped, tripping. "Kita!" I slammed into someone, sprawling onto the floor.

I looked down my nose to see Byakuya holding my sides. "Sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to trip." I apologized, helping him up. "It's alright. It was an accident." He replied. I smiled at his response...

* * *

It was dark by at least three in the morning. I looked out to the full moon, basking in her light. His spiritual presence wasn't hard to detect nowadays. "Hi, Byakuya." I murmured as he came from behind. "Are your wounds healed?" He asked. I nodded, looking back at his dark grey eyes. "You're completely reckless. You could have been killed again." He scolded me like an older brother, yet held a gentle touch to his sentence.

I smiled.

"I know. I didn't want to worry you, though. I didn't want to slow you down." I said. Byakuya sighed; his hand ran through my hair, stroking my cheek in the soothing touch I loved.

"Hence being reckless. Do you honestly think that I would want you hurt?" He asked tensely. "No, I don't believe so." I closed my eyes as he stroked my face. He sighed, holding me. I rested my head against his white haori, keeping my eyes closed as I felt him hug my waist.

"You worry too much, Byakuya." I sighed.

"I have to in order to keep you alive." His low voice answered through the dark. I chuckled at his sarcastic remark. I could tell he was smiling. That's what I loved about him. He wasn't as open, only showing his true self to one person and one person only.

And that one person was me...

* * *

He gazed at my back as I smiled up at the new snowfall, watching it glide gracefully down to earth.

"You remind me of a child sometimes." I heard him say before his feet were heard behind me. I smiled at his metaphor. "And you remind me of a pompous, arrogant, silent, damned hot, soul reaper captain..." I teased.

"Very funny." He replied sarcastically.

I chuckled, turning to face him. He caught my wrists, holding me in place, his grip on my wrists gentle and tight. I smiled, falling into his chest.

He held me, steadying me before I giggled, pulling away from his robes. He smiled lightly, bowing to kiss me.

I blushed at his suddenly brave act, feeling his lips taste like honey before responding, his arms holding my back falling to grip my waist. He held me tightly, kissing my lips gently. I grinned, feeling him pull away to let me recuperate.

His face was red, a rare color for his handsome looks, his eyes holding an excited light that seemed to be awoken from centuries' sleep. I smiled, stroking his cheek. "Pompous Noble?" He mocked. I chuckled. "Is in love with a simple first seated officer." I finished his sentence. Byakuya frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I would never think of you as a 'simple' soul reaper. You're different." He remarked. "Yeah. If you count seeing the captain of sixth squad as being different from the local outcast." I answered.

"Kita..." Byakuya kissed me fiercely for a split second before his lips softened, his tongue roaming inside my mouth. I blinked, feeling his tongue retract from my mouth, letting me speak. "So what if you are? I don't care." He shot back.

I smiled lightly. Yet another quality I loved about him.

"Let's get inside. It's starting to get colder," I suggested moving the conversation to indoors. He nodded, following with his hand clinging to mine as we entered the building...

* * *

I folded my arms as I watched him put on something comfortable. "And I thought **I** was picky." I stepped in, pulling the official black clothes aside and rambling through the clothes he had stored.

"Here." I tossed him a plain white haori. "Kita, this doesn't have anything on it; it's plain." He objected as I put away the rest of his lot.

"Exactly." I kissed his lips lightly. He nearly kept me there until I yanked away, smiling at him teasingly. He shook his head, walking over to me, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me with such ferocity. I wrapped my arms around his neck, accidentally tumbling us over into my bed. He didn't seem to mind, what with his tongue traveling inside my mouth and his hands holding me in place. I advanced, pulling at his haori collar, loosening it until I was able to slide it down his left shoulder.

Byakuya pulled away instantly as my hands went to his blue hakama pants' sash, his eyes looking at me surprisedly. I leaned back, out of breath.

"You were that close." He mused blandly. I looked to his loose collar and flushed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." I replied.

He sighed, getting to his feet. "Where're you going?" I asked, getting up.

"Tea." He answered instantly, leaving me behind. I sighed, following him...

* * *

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Hanataro looked up as we entered the kitchen. Byakuya let me walk inside first, trying to hide the fact that we both had come from my room. Yoruichi was the first to break the silence.

Oh God.

"What happened to your shirt, Byakuya?" She asked curiously, taking notice of his haori.

"Oh. Uh, he tripped. On accident." I sweatdropped.

"He tripped?" Urahara repeated. I shot a glance behind me at him; we both nodded silently.

"Yeah, but Kita, how'd..."

"Shush, idiot, shush!" I slammed my hands over Hanataro's mouth.

Byakuya raised a brow; '_real smooth' _his grey eyes said. I sweatdropped again...

* * *

"I swear on my life that I'll never understand you." He sighed as he changed.

"What was your first guess?" I asked absently, polishing my blade's silver face.

"You." He sat beside me against the wall. I smiled at his comeback. "Nice." I muttered.

He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I flushed, seeing a teasing grin flicker on his lips. "Oh yeah?" I growled, tackling him, pinning him into the floor.

"Good reflexes." He noted. I smiled proudly; a yank on my legs and a yelp before I was back-first into the floor, his weight pinning _me_ down.

"OK, you won." I forfeited. Byakuya let me up, helping me to my feet. I nodded, seeing him bring me into his grip, kissing me swiftly.

I held onto the back of his neck, letting his tongue knot with mine, his hands pulling my haori down my arm, sliding to pull my haori off.

It was OK: I could counter, too...

* * *

He sighed, sitting against the wall, my body in his lap. I smiled, snuggling into his white haori, feeling his hand stroke my hair.

"Now are you feeling better?" He asked.

"What? Just because I had fifty minutes in heaven?" I asked. He sounded like he cringed.

"Besides that. What you were talking about earlier outside," he replied. "Oh. That." I muttered...

I looked at him as he walked into his house. "Byakuya, is there anything I can do?" I asked carefully.

"No. It's fine. I'll be out shortly." He answered, not fully covering my fears. "Kita," he pecked me on the cheek before closing the doors behind him.

I sighed, remembering my own brother's death. I leapt towards the cemetery...

* * *

Clasping the periwinkle blue lilies in my hands, I walked towards my brother's tombstone, drowning in my thoughts.

An unfamiliar spiritual energy was coming from his grave. I looked up, racing swiftly...

"Brother!" I shouted, skidding to a halt at his grave. A girl with short cut black-brown hair looked up at me, surprised at my entrance.

I let my shoulders slump, my hands loosening on the flowers. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." I apologized.

"It's alright. I was just visiting Kiba's grave." I perked as she said my brother's name.

"How do you know of my brother?" I asked slowly. The girl smiled sadly.

"He was my lover."

I felt my heart plummet inside my ribs; I withdrew my sword.

"Just who the hell're you and why the hell were you his lover?!" I demanded angrily, aiming it at her.

She backed away, a grave look passing in her brown eyes. "Answer me!" I commanded loudly.

She looked at his grave head again.

"He was a great man, Kiba was. He was so kind and protective. And strong... I was heartbroken when I heard wind that he had died." She murmured before looking at me. My hand tightened on the hilt. "My name is Rin." Her brown eyes locked on my sapphire. I sheathed my sword, looking at her suspiciously before placing the flowers on his gravehead.

"So Kiba had someone after all," I murmured.

"Obviously. You're a very beautiful girl," Rin mused. I smiled.

"Thank you. You're not so bad, either, y'know." I replied. She smiled.

I looked up at the sun as it was rising slowly into the sky. "I've gotta run. I'll see ya around, Rin." I waved briefly to her, rushing away from the graveyard...

His grey eyes studied me as I had stopped infront of him, out of breath. "What happened to you?" Byakuya asked. "Went to my brother's grave." I answered tiredly. He smiled slightly, grabbing my shoulder as I leaned into his chest. "Come on. Let's go home." He sighed, leading me away...

* * *

"What's wrong?" He asked as I leaned into him, my shoulders sagging. "I'm just exhausted. That's all," I murmured.

I felt his hand brush my hair from my forehead, his fingers combing through my bangs. "You _do_ look tired. Did you sleep?" Byakuya's low voice asked.

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I'm just tired." I growled, burying my nose into his arm. His arm went around my back, letting me sleep...

* * *

I polished my blade as he entered the room, carrying a tray of tea and riceballs. "Thanks, Byakuya," I smiled at his sweet thought, taking the tray as he sat down. "Here," he handed me a rice ball and tea. I smiled, munching on the snack before polishing my blade. "You're obviously feeling less drowsy if you're polishing your sword." Byakuya noted. I nodded through eating the riceball...

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki!" A voice declared from outside.

He looked up from kissing me, frowning as our moment had been erupted.

"Yes. What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Lieutenant Abarai and Deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki have been under attack by the Arrancar in the World of the Living. Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Matsumoto requested immediate help!" The messenger reported. I stood, gripping my sword.

"I'm coming."He replied loudly before I felt the messenger leave. Pulling his white robe on, he grabbed his sword from the floor.

"Kita, let's go." Byakuya said. "Right." I nodded, following his lead as we went back to Karakura...

* * *

"Renji!" I heard Rukia's shout sound before I flashed ahead of him, unsheathing Kuro Okami swiftly. "RELEASE, KURO OKAMI!!" I shouted, seeing my blade's aura transform into a great shadowy wolf, eyes red with fury.

"Kita!" Rangiku and Rukia declared as I ran at Grand Fisher, slicing at his head.

He swung at me, knocking me back. "Kita!" I heard feet rush to my side before I felt a hand clasp my face gently.

I looked up into his worried eyes. "Byakuya..." I grunted, getting up.

"Don't be foolish. You'll be killed." He snarled, grabbing my wrist.

I looked back at the fear dancing in his eyes, his face paling.

"If I don't come back, remember that I'll always love you, Byakuya-sama." I smiled bravely, pulling back to kiss him hard before rushing into the fight...

* * *

I skidded back into the ground, my zanpakuto held high as I faced the strong Arrancar. "Heh, heh, heh. Weak soul reapers like you fighting a strong Arrancar like me... I love those odds; prepare to die, girl!!" He slammed his fist down on me.

"KITA!" I heard Byakuya shout.

I closed my eyes...

* * *

"HOWL INTO THE GREAT HEAVENS, KURO GESTU-YAIBA!!" I cried, lowering my now Bankai-transformed blade down onto his head. The mask's surface cracked slowly, soon his skull was visible.

"DIE!!" I shouted, slamming my blade down his middle.

Grand Fisher howled in pain as his body was evaporating in the spring air.

I landed on my feet, swishing Kuro Okami back to normal size, sheathing it.

My wounds feltlike they were on fire.

I winced, seeing the ground get closer to my face...

"Kita," a pair of arms caught me, hoisting me higher. I looked up to meeta pair of deep grey eyes.

"Byakuya..." I slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

"Kita," a voice declared above me. I winced, opening my eyes partly.

A pair of blue eyes met mine. "Hey, Rukia," I managed a smile.

"She's awake." A second voice declared.

"Ichigo," I murmured, glad he was alive.

"Cool. Scared the hell out of us, y'know Akatsuki?" I chuckled inside.

"Rangiku." I smiled, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Byakuya! She's alive!" Ichigo hollered before I heard Rukia hit him. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" His growl sounded.

"Keep your voice down, Ichigo! Kita's still trying to rest!" Rangiku and Rukia fought back. I cracked a grin.

"How is she?" A low voice that made my heart leap inside my chest asked.

"She's doing good, brother." Rukia answered. I heard the smile in his voice as he said it was good...

The door closed before I roused slightly. "Are you resting or are you being lazy?" He asked flatly.

I giggled, sitting up. A soft smile fell on his face as he sat at my bedside.

"Being lazy." I answered lightly. Byakuya smiled.

I smiled, leaning into his haori. "So who carried me here, then?" I dared ask. "I did." He answered. I smiled, holding onto his side. He held me...

"I don't see why the fuck..." I muttered, fixing the collar of my haori. A knock on my bedroom door made me look up. "Ready?" I heard him ask.

"Almost!" I hollered, brushing my hair thoroughly before rushing into the hall.

I looked at him from head to toe. He wore a pale blue haori, a dark blue haori underneath; navy blue hakamas were on his lower half, trailing to nearly hide his sandaled feet.

I noticed he had left his usually ritzy Nobleman's headpiece off, flaunting his long black hair.

I had to admit he wasn't half as damn hot as he usually was.

"Nice." We declared in chorus; I guess he was looking at me as well. I giggled, seeing him smile briefly.

"Come on." He offered his arm; I smiled, taking it and letting him lead us out...

* * *

He sighed, shaking his head as I calmed down after Ichigo's argument, sitting beside him at the table.

"You're still reckless," he muttered quietly.

"So; Ichigo started it, Byakuya," I growled, sipping my drink. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

I smiled, knowing how to cheer him up. Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoruichi looked up at my grin...

"This is completely pointless," he grumbled as Rangiku spun the bottle.

"You're up, Ichigo." She smirked.

"Why me; and with who?!" His face turned bright red.

"Hmm... Rukia." I smiled.

Byakuya and Ichigo turned red.

I giggled, shoving him and my friend into the closet.

"Kita, I'll kill you for this...!"

"Yeah, yeah; let me know in nine months!" I said, slamming the door.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as I went and sat beside him.

"Kita..." He began in a low voice.

"I know, I know; you'll kill Ichigo if worse comes to worse. Relax! The only damage he'll probably do is get her pregnant." I shrugged.

His eyes widened; I laughed.

"Kita!" Byakuya declared.

I smirked.

"Kidding," I kissed his cheek lightly. Obviously it calmed him...

* * *

"OK, time's up, kiddies," Yoruichi knocked on the door.

Ichigo opened it, exiting after Rukia; I caught the excited looks in their eyes.

Byakuya raised a brow at me. I smirked.

The bottle spun again. A grin split across Rukia,Yoruichi, and my faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Get in there, blondie," I grinned, jerking Toshiro by the scruff off the floor and ushering them inside the closet, slamming the door...

Toshiro seemed in a daze as they exited the closet shortly, Rangiku's light blue eyes glowering my way.

I smiled innocently, spinning the bottle. It landed on Yoruichi.

"OK, OK," she sighed, getting up.

"Y'coming, Kisuke?" Yoruichi looked behind at Urahara.

I slapped my forehead; Byakuya sweatdropped...

* * *

"Hello, UNDERAGE?!" I shouted as we had caught them in a lover's kiss. Yoruichi smirked, pulling away from Urahara and walking out.

Ikkaku sighed, spinning the bottle swiftly.

It landed on me.

I blushed.

"Byakuya!" Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoruichi shouted at once.

"Fine, fine; geez," I growled, getting up. He dragged me inside the closet...

* * *

I tried stifling a moan as he kissed me, his arms wrapping around my waist, pushing me into the wall.

I ran my hands through his black hair, feeling his tongue begin to coil with mine, his hands reaching to pull my undershirt off, already leaving my black shirt on the floor. He let me pull on his shirt, running my hands over his chest and stomach...

He cleared his throat, exiting with me in tow, my shirt on backwards.

I blushed as the girls looked at the dazed grin on my face; I leaned into his shoulder, feeling him hold my back...

"So did you?" Rukia asked the next day after we'd completed a konso.

"Yup. What about you; Ichigo didn't try anything?" I replied calmly.

She flushed; I snickered.

"It's not funny, Kita; you had sex, too," Rukia shot back. "I know. I know." I smirked. She chuckled with me before we entered the shop...

* * *

Rangiku rolled her eyes as he glanced at me as I got tea, taking it over to where he was sitting and plopping down beside him.

"How'd it go?" He asked casually. "OK. Nothing major," I mused. I felt him fiddling with my hair.

"Byakuya, I'm not a toy," I growled, hiding a grin.

"Hmmm," he mused.

I smiled, standing and going to my room.

Of course, he followed.

"You're so impossible," I murmured as he pulled my haori off.

"So are you," he said smartly, shrugging his haori off before he kissed me.

I smiled, holding him from behind his neck as he pushed me onto the bed first...

* * *

"Hey Kita; can soul reapers...?" Ichigo dared to ask. "No, not that I know of," I answered calmly.

"Phew. That's good." He sighed in relief. I smiled.

"At least I don't think so," I mused...

* * *

Sighing, he fixed the bandage on my arm before pulling away, leaning against the doorway. "Now do you feel better?" He asked tiredly as I stood.

"Not really..." I mused, walking over to his post, holding onto him.

"Why is it when you fight to the death and then you come back with more energy?" Byakuya wondered as I buried my nose into his open haori.

"Because you're too hot to pass up." I mumbled; his hands rubbed my back gently, making me place my palms against his torso.

"There you go again. That's probably the reason you love coming here, into the World of the Living." He mused, running his fingers through my black hair.

I smiled, looking up into the same grey eyes I'd met so long ago.

"You're impossible," his head ducked to kiss me, "and yet still beautiful." Byakuya smiled, returning to his kiss.

I felt him pull my haori down to my pants, letting me stroke his handsome face. Pulling away, he smiled softly, fiddling with my hair.

I smirked, clasping his hand as it fell to hold my ribs...

* * *

"Orihime!" Ichigo barked as we raced to fight off the Espada. Grimmjow drove his blade into the ground, missing as I dodged.

"Fuckin asshole." I growled, raising Kuro Okami high and slamming it at him.

"Damn bitch!" He countered; I put up my sword, blocking his as he tried knocking me onto my back in surrender.

No fuckin way in hell was I gonna give up!

Grunting, he finally knocked me back. I landed on my side, the zanpakuto flying from my hand.

"Damn." I got up, reaching towards it. I felt his shadow towering over me; I dared not look behind me.

A clash of metal rang in my ears. I looked up surprisedly.

"Byakuya...!" I declared in awe as he stood before me, holding Grimmjow back.

"Help Ichigo. I'll handle him. Get going." Byakuya ordered angrily before returning to fighting.

I stood, snatching my sword from the ground...

* * *

Shoving his sword into the earth, Ichigo stood, panting. "Are they gone?" He growled.

"Yeah. They took her with them, Ichigo." I answered quietly, seeing an angered look flash in his face before the pain caught up with him, his weight staggering. "Ichigo!" Rukia beat me to it, aiding him.

I looked behind to see my own warrior leaning on his zanpakuto, blood painting streaks down his temples, crimson staining his white haori. "Byakuya," I declared, holding onto his haori. "Kita." He caught me, holding me despite the injuries he bore. I felt his head bow against my neck, his harsh breaths not far as he held tightly...

* * *

"What?!" Ichigo and Ishida exclaimed, getting to their feet. Rukia remained silent beside me, mirroring her brother.

"Why should we even fight for her? What if Aizen is luring us into a trap?" I asked clearly, getting to my feet.

"And what if we don't?! Kita, she'll die over there!" Ichigo shot back. "So what? She's not so precious to you, Ichigo. You delved into the Soul Society to rescue **Rukia**. You risked your life to save **Rukia's**. Why should you save someone's ass if you don't love her?!" I shouted.

Ichigo glared at me, clenching his jaw; my hand reached for my sword's hilt.

"I do." Ishida declared quietly, breaking our staring contest. I looked at him before seeing what he meant. I nodded silently.

"That's your choice, then. Ichigo, I'm sorry. I won't go unless you show some sense." I spoke, releasing the hilt and turning on my heel; I walked out into the backyard...

* * *

I felt his presence behind me.

"Why're you still here? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked quietly.

"Look who's talking." He grumbled.

I sighed, turning around to face him.

"Have you decided?" I asked shyly, rubbing my arm. "Yeah. Look, Kita; I'm sorry if I got you pissed off. But I want to save her; I want to help save Orihime." His brown eyes locked on mine. I looked down, brushing my hair from my eyes. "I thought you loved Rukia." I looked up. "I do. A lot. That's why she's going with me." Ichigo shrugged. My mind went blank.

"What...?" I asked slowly.

"Rukia's going with me. Into Hueco Mundo." He answered. "My God... Ichigo!" I tackled him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Ow, hey!" He barked. "You're the best friend I've ever had! God, Ichigo; you rock!" I laughed.

"OK, I get it, I get it; could ya get off now? You're starting to choke me," he growled.

I giggled, prying myself off him. "So now you want to go with us?" Ichigo smiled.

"Yes. Definitely. I'll let Byakuya know in the morning." I beamed. He chuckled, ruffling my bangs. I smiled, bidding him goodnight as he went back to his home.

I ran inside to tell Byakuya...

* * *

"Byakuya, hey! Wake up!" I shoved his shoulders, begging him to wake up. He sighed groggily, muttering that it was too early.

"What're you so perky for? It's not even dawn yet." He grumbled, sitting up. "Rukia's going into Hueco Mundo with Ichigo." I informed perkily.

"And...?" He raised a brow.

"And we're going with them." I answered confidently.

Holding his head, he sighed, looking down. "Kita." He grumbled.

"What now?" I asked annoyedly.

"Aizen's army, the Espada, they're vastly powerful. Greater than even **my** spiritual powers. Or Ichigo's. I don't want you getting hurt." Byakuya stated.

"I won't." I muttered, leaning into his lap, placing my arms around his sides, my head against his haori. He sighed, holding me.

"Because I'll have you there to be at my side." I finished quietly.

Sitting there for a moment, we didn't shift or anything. "Aren't you tired?" Byakuya asked quietly after I'd stifled a yawn. "Yeah," I muttered, nosing his chest. He scooped me up, placing me on the cot. I looked at him as he slept beside me, his back turned to meet my face.

"G'night." I bade him goodnight. "Go to sleep; we've got a big mission ahead." He yawned. I nodded, smiling softly at him before drifting to sleep...

* * *

Uh-uh.

No way.

Hell no.

Fuck no!

Folding my arms, I glared at our seventh and final companion. He avoided eye contact with me; obviously he hadn't quite forgotten our previous moment, all those months ago.

I scowled over my shoulder at Renji, walking to Byakuya's side. His arm went about my waist, making me smile, placing my hand on his heart.

He smiled softly, glancing at Rukia and Ichigo. "Are you two gonna hold onto each other all day or what?" Renji growled from behind.

"Shut up." I lashed back, ready to withdraw Kuro Okami. He glared, hand ready at Zabimaru's hilt.

I clenched my teeth.

"Kita, Renji; that's enough." Byakuya placed his hand on my arm, making me stand down.

He sent a cold glare to Renji, silencing the lieutenant. I smirked from the corner of my mouth, leaping after Byakuya...

* * *

We succeeded in finding Orihime. It's been a few months now after our journey into Las Noches. And a little something wonderful happened afterward...

* * *

He nodded silently to Kisuke; he kissed me gently. I pulled away, hugging him around his neck. A round of applause sounded; he smiled slightly at our audience. I laughed...

* * *

"I still can't believe it," he mused. "What; that we're married?" I grinned, looking at his grey eyes.

"That, mainly." He replied.

"What is it, Byakuya-sama?" I asked worriedly. He looked to the clear sky wistfully as a cloud shadowed the sun's light.

I knew what he was going at.

"Hisana... I'll bet she's probably happy for you," I assured him.

"Do you think...?" Byakuya looked at me. I nodded.

"I know my brother is... he's done sulking, I suppose, now that he's happy." I looked to the sky.

"Why would he be sulking?" He asked curiously.

"Kiba was sort of jealous, I think, of you. Just because you're rich and a Noble, were his only reasons, I guess. He thought you were no good for me, too." I added quietly.

"Was he, now?" Byakuya asked curiously, more like he was being playful, this time. I smirked, looking at him.

"Don't let it inflate your head, idiot," I elbowed him.

Byakuya caught my arm; I laughed. He released my arm...

* * *

We stopped by Karakura here and there during the next few years.

Of course we didn't miss the new year's celebrations.

Eventually Ichigo was able to control the hollow inside him, thank Goodness.

Rukia and he remained a couple for a long while. Uryuu's dream came true; Orihime gave up her crush on Ichigo and Uryuu came into her life.

Everybody eventually paired up, save for Renji. In a way, I pity him, but in another, I'm glad I didn't end up with him.

Even if he's a romantic at heart, he's still a bit rough.

I just hope he'll grow out of it. I rose to first seat. Renji and Byakuya had it out again; Byakuya won. Renji admitted defeat a third time, going into another sulking binge again. Byakuya remained at my side all those years, making sure I'd never get hurt. He was a great man...

* * *

FIN!

Kita, Rin copyright to: Whitewolf 2007 Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo and crew copyright to: Tite Kubo/ Bleach

Kiba copyright to: Wolf's Rain/ BONES (used by WW.12.07)


End file.
